


I am Naruto?

by AttisMorte



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttisMorte/pseuds/AttisMorte
Summary: After dying in a ridiculous way, a college student finds himself trapped in the body of a little Naruto. Carefree and quite cunning dreamer, see how this funny character unfolds taking the role of the protagonist (slow pace until the beginning of the chunin exams)
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Original Female Character(s)





	I am Naruto?

histria original, tambien publicada en FF

"..." characters talking

-...- Naruto thought

* ... * thoughts of other characters

"techniques" techniques skills and jutsus

CHAPTER 1

In the middle of the night, on the outskirts of the city of Konoha, they saw an extensive forest that seemed to be completely covered by the darkness of the night, in this scene two people could be found very close to each other, the pair It was a young couple who could very clearly see that they only had a few minutes before taking their last breath and losing their life

one of the two people present was a young woman who had long red hair that reached down to her calves, and her hair was parted on both sides of her face held in place by a small hair clip on her left side. , she wore a home outfit that was now battered, her skin was white and her eyes a gray-violet tone, and to finish she wore a blue bracelet on her left hand

"Naruto, don't be picky about food so that you become a strong boy"

The woman said with little force in her voice since she was having difficulty gathering the words, this was because she was seriously injured and just the fact of breathing was a very difficult task, but despite that, that was not the important thing for her, she was just concentrating on telling the things she needs to the little person in front of her eyes, so with continued effort saying

"D-don't forget to take a bath every day, go to sleep soon and make good friends, they don't have to be many, just some whom you can trust"

With each word uttered by her bloody lips, her life would leak out of her body each time, but she refused to remain silent so she continued with her speech.

"And study everything you can, although I'm not very good at it, I hope you do"

the one on her face tried to stay steady, but this was also a great effort for her, however despite everything, she continued without hesitation talking to the little one while the blood running under her mouth flowed non-stop

"Remember to avoid the three vices of the shinobi, do not borrow money, do not drink until you are 20 and be careful with women"

But despite her efforts, she could not keep her smile for long, as she knew that her end was near and that made her unable to prevent her tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"and lastly be careful of jiraiya-sensei"

But in spite of everything, she continued talking, she had to do it, she should not have another chance, this was the last task she could accomplish in this world

"Naruto, you are going to go through a lot of suffering in this life, but please never give up"

the light in her eyes was losing strength, but anyway she continued talking to the little naruto

"ha ... hay .. m-mu ... cho I want to teach you, I want to stay with you"

But despite wanting to be strong, her emotions betrayed her, which led her to beg with a brittle voice which had a tone of sadness and despair clear as water, she knew that she could not see her child grow up and that was a wound even more painful than the ones that resided on her body, but anyway she gathered the last of her strength to wait for the person behind her to utter her last words

"I'm sorry Minato I wasted your time"

Behind her are Minato kamikaze, who was tall with a tan complexion, and possessed bright blue eyes and golden hair with two strands that framed his face, he wore a leaf village tactical vest underneath a white coat with red flames on the edge, which had the words "fourth hokage" and like his wife, his life would end shortly

"do not worry"

Minato said trying to comfort the woman in front of him, although inside he felt the same pain and helplessness as his beloved

"Naruto I'm your dad, listen to your mother"

He said trying to look strong but his life was also about to end, although he still lacked one more thing to do, he had one more job to do, he would entrust the future of the village to the little one in front of them, therefore he performed some hand positions and executed a forbidden sealing technique, which would end his life, although that did not matter since that was a fact and then lose what remained of his strength

"eight point seal"

He said before he died, with sadness that overwhelmed him, but with the confidence that the child in front of him could do the things that he himself could not

thus the silence in the forest and the life of the two people in it came to an end, the couple had sacrificed to protect the life of their little newborn son, naruto uzumaki, they were Minato kamikaze, the fourth hokage and his wife , kushina uzumaki, and they had just sacrificed their life to save their little one

the little baby who had been protected at the end of the life of his parents, could only helplessly watch all this while thinking

-Okey, what's going on here? -

despite being a newborn, the child's mind was surprisingly lively and mature. This is because the little Naruto was not a normal baby, before he was a baby he was a university student from a completely different world, who had recently died.

He had been at home trying to vent his bad mood after a love breakup, he had decided to play online as long as possible, and for that he had gotten some fries to eat while the time passed, but things got complicated in the moment when he felt that he could not breathe, because because of the many emotions concentrated in him by the subject of his breakup, he would end up choking on food, and living alone and not having considered bringing anything to drink, his life came to this a sudden and ridiculous end, died of food asphyxia

-I can't believe I choked on a potato chip-

He thought to himself before the disbelief and shame he felt for having died in such a stupid way, the ex-university student, now a newborn child, decided to shake off those shameful thoughts and focus on analyzing the situation in front of him thinking

-if I'm not mistaken this scene is the death of Naruto's parents in the manga-

He recognized the events that he had experienced in front of his eyes immediately, since he was a person who enjoyed manga, anime and video games a lot in his spare time, so it was not surprising that he recognized people and events in front of his eyes almost instantly, but he was still shocked anyway and could only wonder

-Why am I seeing the saddest and heartbreaking part in Naruto's life? -

Thinking about the possibilities that this was happening in front of him, a crazy idea but very popular lately crossed his mind

-Did I reincarnate as the protagonist of this story after passing away? -

By the time I seriously consider this, he felt stupid that his delusional fantasies would tackle him and continued to analyze the situation.

-Is it a dream? -

He thought to himself but quickly denied this instantly, since this was too real to be a dream, he could clearly feel Kushina's blood running and falling on his small cheeks, the smell of iron that said blood had was clearly present in the environment and the wind that fluttered around her semi naked body was very cold making her little body freeze, it was night after all

and what was harder to ignore, more shocking than the wind and the smell of blood, was the presence beyond his imagination behind the two people who had just given their lives in front of him.

Before it was sealed by Minato, he had clearly seen the huge red bloodshot eyes, a gigantic and imposing body that is not at all smaller than a three-story building, razor-sharp teeth capable of shattering any living being. may he be unlucky enough to come across this identity overflowing with power, the thirst for blood that overflowed through each of his cells and of course the nine tails that give that beast its name

He had seen the kyuubi no kitsune, it had only been for a small moment, but that alone was enough for the image to remain etched in his heart for his whole life

With all of this as proof, * Naruto * could only resign himself to his fate and begin to consider the possibility that he really might have reincarnated

-Wait, don't jump to conclusions. It could be a dream lived, after all I love this story-

he said to himself, but despite all the evidence before his eyes that corroborated the veracity of his theory, the * reincarnated * desperately denied the thought of transmigration, as he was skeptical of the idea

* Naruto * began to perform tests on himself to corroborate his current situation, he tried to move, only to discover that his body did not respond at all with his wishes or his brain said so, it took a great effort just to move his little arms and legs a bit, he couldn't lift his head either and his little fingers weren't strong enough even to form a fist in his hand

He could only see his surroundings from the position he was in, so his idea of pinching himself to feel pain and corroborating the reality of the situation was useless due to the little strength in his limbs, but then he remembered the sensations of his body and although he did not want to accept it, he could only give them as real

and so after some time of reasoning, he had no choice but to begin to accept the fact that he really found himself in this situation of transmigration

-Die and reincarnate as * naruto * what story of isekai is this? -

resigned to his fate he couldn't help thinking

-well ... shit, I wanted to be sasuke-

he complained to himself as he continued an internal discussion

-Just think about it, not only is he super popular, but he is also renowned for one of the most powerful clans in the world, as well as being super handsome, and let's not even mention the sharingan. a blood technique that is clearly cheating in life-

* Naruto * internally sigh louder than before before the resignation of not being able to fulfill a dream that not even he knew he had

-I wanted to be able to make a Susano-

but wait, but it was for a short period of time as then he remembered the tragedy of the uchiha clan and told himself that he did not want to see so many people die in front of his eyes, after all he lived in a peaceful society, in which unless you have a lot of bad luck, you would not find a death in front of your eyes

-oh, well Naruto is not bad-

he thought, but for the second time he remembered something that Naruto had to deal with, akatsuki and all the difficulties he would have to face for being the kyuubi's jinchuriki and he couldn't help screaming in his mind

-MERDAAA-

With a black cloud in his heart, * Naruto * decided to focus on what to do next, because if he is not wrong, the third hokage should come to his rescue in no time.

-Whatever happened, now I have to concentrate on the most urgent tasks, I suppose that from this moment I am Uzumaki Naruto-

Surrendered to the arms of fate, the now self-proclaimed * Naruto * chose to find a way to solve the first problem he encountered in this terrifying new world.

-How do I get my diaper changed? -

TITLE: I WANTED TO BE SASUKE

Hello, this is my first fic so bear with me hahaha I have more than 20 chapters that I will publish next, if you got here please leave a comment, no matter which one, I want to know your opinion. From already thank you very much

(corrected)

**_This story is originally written in Spanish, if you find any errors in the translation you are welcome to correct me :)_ **


End file.
